Chlorine is His Cologne
by Bowl of Ramyun
Summary: Like a rabbit that stumbled into a hunter's trap, Haruka realizes his dangerous situation when it's too late. In an empty pool building, Rin had made plans to prevent Haruka from escaping this race. But it seems that a race isn't the only thing Rin wants from his prey. Ratings increase to M for smutty HaruxRin yaoi content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I couldn't resist writing fanfic for this anime series! I was debating on whether to release this story as one long one-shot or in parts, but I've finally decided to release this story in 4-5 chapters/parts. Warning: The last few chapters will be rated M as things between Haruka and Rin start to get..._steamy_. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The scent that filled the pool was intoxicating. It was the trigger his brain needed to shoot electrifying waves of desire coursing through his body; the desire to feel the cold water press against his skin as it engulfed him in its embrace.

It was chlorine that made his heart flutter.

_Which is why_, Haruka deducted, _I've been feeling a bit strange around Rin lately._

Taking a deep breath, Haruka plunged to the bottom of the pool. The water that embraced every inch of his body seemed to wash his mind clear of any distractions. It helped him focus and think.

'_Haru-chan?' Rin smirked. The corner of his lips arched upward, as if amused by the nickname that had slipped from his lips. He leveled his gaze, fiery red eyes fastening themselves on Haruka's profile. Haruka had noticed this lately; Rin's eyes seemed to always follow him, whether it was from a distance or up close. _

_At first, Haruka felt uncomfortable each time he was trapped under Rin's gaze… _

_Rin took one step closer. 'Haru, why aren't you answering me?' Haruka could smell the faint scent of chlorine from Rin's skin. He was so close that Haruka could feel his warm breath on his lips. _

…_But recently, his heart flutters with anticipation. _

There was a tug in his chest, advising him to rise to the surface for another gulp of air. Haruka ignored it.

_Lately, Rin has been closing the distance between the two of them. Literally. Physically. _

_Even though Rin didn't actually touch him, the close proximity initially made Haruka feel very uneasy…._

_The blue-eyed boy raised his gaze to meet a pair of glistening red eyes. Rin's scent of chlorine filled up Haruka's nose and it was making his heart beat frantically._

…_But recently, the close contact has made Haruka's skin feel hot._

'_If you don't come,' Rin inched closer. One more centimeter, and their noses would touch. 'It'll count as a forfeit.'_

A burning sensation was spreading across Haruka's lungs as it screamed for air.

'_You don't want to lose, do you?'_

Rin's smirking expression disappeared from Haruka's mind as he felt his body's desperation for oxygen threaten him with internal combustion.

Breaking through the surface, Haruka felt himself gasp for air and his eyes shot wide open. He was greeted cheerily by his brunette friend who was crouching at the pool's edge, elbows on his knees, and fists resting under his cheeks.

"Haru-chan," Makoto chirped, face brightened with his usual happy-go-lucky disposition. "If you had waited any longer to surface, I would've jumped in to save you."

"You thought that I drowned?" Haruka said, tone flat, swimming towards the pool edge.

Makoto simply grinned and tossed a towel in Haruka's direction.

"So, what were you thinking for so long?" he inquired as they started towards the locker room.

Haruka tossed the towel on his head and rubbed his hair. There was a long pause. Just as Makoto parted his lips to ask again, Haruka spoke with a tone of finality in his voice, "Don't wear chlorine as your cologne, Makoto."

A puzzled Makoto cocked his head sideways. But knowing that he couldn't draw more out of his friend, he sighed and trailed beside Makoto into the locker room, making a point to invade his friend's view with his pouty face.

* * *

Haruka looked down at the piece of paper caught between his thumb and index finger. Then he glanced back at the name of the pool building sitting across the top of the awning.

It was the same one that he had jotted down under Rin's instructions, but the inside of the building was completely dark. He jogged up the steps and peeked through the glass door. None of the lights were on and not a soul in sight.

"Hello, Haru," Caught off guard by the large hand grasping his shoulder, Haruka felt the hair at the back of his neck rise. Rin was hoping that Haruka would at least leap a foot off the ground, but that was setting his expectations too far. Still, watching Haruka twitch was rather amusing.

Haruka whipped around to face Rin and his playful smirk. He noticed that the male in front of him was already in his swim suit and had covered his top half with a light jacket.

"The pool is closed," Haruka said flatly. He couldn't believe that he actually fell for the 'You don't want to lose, do you?' taunt to climb on a bus for half an hour and show up to a closed pool. He should've known better. No one shows up to a pool at this hour!

"Not anymore," Rin flashed a ring of keys in Haruka's face. The red head grinned when he saw a surprised look wash over Haruka's face, abandoning the boy's usual nonchalance.

"…You have the pool keys?"

Rin shrugged as he stepped up to the door and pushed a key into the keyhole. "I'm on good terms with the pool's owner and she lent it to me for tonight."

_She? What relationship does she have with Rin? What if—_

_Snap out of it. Right now. Snap out of it!_

"Well, are you going in or not?" Haruka resurfaced from his own thoughts and realized that the red-haired boy was holding the door wide open for him, gesturing him in with impatience.

His blue eyes flashed to Rin's red orbs.

Something didn't feel right. Why would Rin secure a pool at this hour? When no one was around?

It was too late, Haruka realized, as he was already in the locker room.

* * *

A/N: ...What did you think? Let me know! First chapter down. This is the first fanfic I've written in a long time so I look forward to any comments that you leave in the review. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

As Rin flipped on the lights in the locker room, Haruka took in the surroundings. Light blue lockers lined the walls and wooden benches ran along the length of the walls. Just beyond the changing area were the showers. Lockers, benches, showers, and not another soul in sight.

Haruka caught a whiff of Rin's chlorine scent as he walked past him to set his swim bag down on the bench.

Tossing his bag onto the bench, Haruka unzipped the front pouch and slipped out his swimsuit, googgles, and caps. He reached for the hem of his shirt and froze. Haruka glimpsed at the red-eyed male from the corner of his eyes, who was stripping himself of his jacket. Free from the single layer of clothing, Rin's impressive, leanly muscle body revealed itself. Molded to an aesthetic perfection by intensive swimming and training.

He had been affected by the faint scent of chlorine on Rin's skin, Haruka reminded himself as he slowly peeled off his shirt. This sudden sense of self-consciousness made him feel uneasy.

Before Haruka freed his lower half from the thin layer of his undergarment, he peeked at Rin again from the corner of his eyes. Just to double check. His heart nearly skipped a beat when Rin caught him looking. With his trademark smirk, Rin made an obvious motion with a bob of his head as his eyes traveled down, then up, and down again, at Haruka's physique. Haruka felt the color rush to his face, hastily looking away just as Rin sent a shameless wink in his direction.

Haruka had just changed out of his shirt, pants, and undergarments, and slipped into his swim suit when Rin approached him.

He tossed Haruka the ring of keys. "Go open up the door to the pool."

"And you?"

"I need to take a leak," Rin replied. Then his lips pressed together in a playful grin. "What, you want to join too?"

With that, Haruka hurried off to figure out which key was the one that would grant him access to the pool. He expected Rin to rush over any second, hastily point out the correct one, and usher him onto the starting block. But it was a good five minutes before Rin appeared. It had given Haruka enough time to find the light switch too.

"I've decided what I'm going to beat you in today," Rin smirked, setting his water bottle down and pulling on his cap and goggles as he joined Haruka on the pool deck.

Haruka waited for the declaration.

Rin tilted his neck left, then right, stretched his arms above his head and finally met Haruka's gaze of expectancy. "50 Free."

Two laps. That meant that he was going to have to sprint the entire length of the race.

Haruka fixed his gaze on the pool's surface, feeling the excitement and power surge through his body. There was not a single ripple or wave in the pool. It was dead still. This sight made Haruka's inside churn with the desire to dive in, disrupting the water's stillness and creating waves as he surged through the cold water.

The idea of racing Rin was thrilling. Not too long ago, he had reappeared in Haruka's life, rekindling his passion to enter the pool. Ever since, he had been training with his teammates at Iwatobi High School.

Haruka stretched his arms and grabbed the edge of the starting block, pulling his body in the opposite direction to stretch out his shoulders. Focusing on the water and envisioning the precise location where he'd dive in and where he'd surface, Haruka stepped onto the starting block.

"Hold on, not so fast." Haruka turned to face Rin, who was still stretching behind the block. "There are some _rules _that I'd like to address."

Haruka cocked an eyebrow, slowly retreating from the block.

"Loser swims two laps naked." For someone who was as cool and collected as Haruka, he sure was responsive at those words, as his face gave away to an apparent paleness. Rin's lips cracked into a smirk.

There was a moment of silence as Haruka attempted to register the consequence. "…N-naked?"

"Skinny dipping, swimming naked, call it what you want," Rin shrugged, internally entertaining himself with the sight of a shocked and muted Haruka. He spun on his heel and stepped onto the block. "Ready?"

"Wait," Haruka stepped further from the block. He couldn't believe this. "I'm not doing this."

Rin arched one eyebrow. "Oh, really?" The smirk on his lips grew wider. "I forgot to mention that there's a _penalty _for forfeiting."

Haruka narrowed his eyes. Knowing Rin, there might actually be no way out of this.

"I took some time to…relocate your baggage, clothes and all," Haruka felt his heart drop. Rin's eyes glistened with anything but mercy. "You can go home right now, but I can't guarantee that you'll be going back on the bus in clothes."

_That bastard! That's what he was doing when I was opening up the door._

"So, what do you say?" Rin stepped up to Haruka, red eyes challenging blue eyes. Haruka bit his lip, resisting the urge to step back. "Or maybe you don't have the confidence to beat me?" He scanned the length of Haruka's body and smirked.

Jaw set, Haruka stared at the male in front of him for a few moments. His eyebrows furrowed as he leaned forward, locking eyes with Rin's. "Fine."

Rin's grin widened, and the two started up their blocks.

"Swim fast, Haru-chan."

"You don't have to remind me."

* * *

A/N: What'd you think xD? Ratings will change for the next few chapters. M for a reason ;D Are you looking forward to it? Teehee.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **_Steamy, smutty_ HaruxRin. Rated M. You have been warned...**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Panting, Haruka slipped off his goggles and caps, tossing them onto the pool deck.

"Ok, you win," he heard Rin say. Haruka felt his heart sink. He had defeated Rin. An unpleasant memory of their race from many years ago flashed in his mind, which ended up with a deeply hurt Rin. Risking a glance, Haruka turned his head in Rin's direction. The sight made his heart sink even deeper. Something was wrong. Very, very _wrong_.

Rin was grinning. _Grinning_. After losing.

As confused as Haruka was, he had a bad feeling about this.

Muted, Haruka watched Rin climb out of the pool. The crimson-haired boy bit his lips, as if to hide his smile—as apparent it was—and spun on his heels and stretched out a hand for the boy staring blankly up at him.

_What is going on?_ Haruka wondered, hesitantly taking the hand that was offered to him, which pulled him out of the pool.

"You shortened your streamline," Haruka said, tone even.

Rin shrugged. "I didn't get a very good hold on the wall."

Haruka frowned. That couldn't be. He recalled his recent competition with Rin at his high school; turns were one of his strongest points. There was no way he could mess up on a turn like this.

"The rules still apply," Haruka said plainly. He struggled to say the next statement with the same masked nonchalance. "So…you'll swim…naked."

"Of course. A loss is a loss," Rin remarked, his arms folded across his chest. "I'll take the punishment."

Then he smirked.

"So, Mr. Winner," Rin said, leveling his eyes with Haruka's. "Are you going to claim your prize?"

"…claim?" A puzzled look washed over Haruka's face.

"You won, so you have to…_deliver_ the punishment," Rin stepped towards the wide-eyed boy. Haruka's eyes trailed down to Rin's swimming suit, the only piece of fabric away from nudity. The idea of stripping Rin with his own hands…

Haruka felt the heat rush to his face.

"What?" Rin leaned forward, his face hovering closely next to the pink-faced boy. His hot breath tickled Haruka's ears. "You're not getting shy now…or are you, Haru-_chan_."

Haruka stumbled back, wincing when the back of his shin bumped into the starting block. Rin followed, smoothly closing the distance between the two until he hovered over the flustered Haruka who was arching over the starting block, hands grasping on it for support.

"We're both boys, what's the problem?" The cocky grin spread across Rin's lips. The crimson-haired boy was leaning in so close, that Haruka dared to even breathe.

"There's no problem," Haruka stated, tone even, as he tried to conceal the uneasiness that was brewing internally.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rin smirked and grabbed Haruka's wrists, pulling them off of the starting block. Haruka yelped, surprised by the sudden move. He turned a darker shade when Rin pulled his hands forward so that they touched the waistband of his swimsuit. Haruka stared at his hands, then at Rin's swimsuit which were at his fingertips. He could feel the warmth of the boy's skin. Rin's skin was still wet. His eyes ventured to the natural bump between Rin's legs, which the tight fabric stretched across. It was also the only fabric concealing that sensitive region.

Haruka's hands trembled.

He felt Rin's hot breath against his skin as he whispered, "I'm not making you nervous, am I, Haru-chan," Rin was teasing him.

Haruka's eyes widened when Rin's own fingers curled around the waistband of Haruka's swimsuit. "That's okay, if you don't want to do it. You can take my place and I'll strip you."

Call it an act of defense or whatnot for the privacy of his own sensitive region, but in that moment, Haruka summoned all his courage and pulled down Rin's swimsuit.

This hasty act on Haruka's part earned a chuckle from Rin. "You're too predictable."

Quickly backing away, the flustered Haruka looked anywhere but in Rin's direction. The next moment, he heard a splash.

It should've been fine if Rin was in the pool, with the water and all. But it wasn't. He was doing backstroke for god's sake. _Backstroke. _He could've picked any other stroke—breastroke, freestyle, even butterfly—which would not make his _region _completely visible like it was now. But of all strokes, he chose backstroke.

Haruka shifted uncomfortably, trying not to stare down there. He used all of his might to keep his gaze fixed on Rin's face. It was _very_ hard.

_Exactly who was getting punished? _

The two laps shouldn't have taken so long, but it felt like forever when Rin finally came back into the wall after finishing two laps. He tossed his goggles and caps onto the deck, which landed at Haruka's feet.

"Hand me my water bottle," Rin said. Avoiding eye contact with the boy in the pool, Haruka reached for the bottle sitting behind the starting block and held it over the water in Rin's direction.

Haruka's eyes widened.

In that moment, he realized that the water bottle was completely empty by the weight of it. A moment was all Rin needed.

Haruka blinked in surprise when Rin caught his wrist in a steely grip and suddenly pulled forward. The blue-eyed boy yelped, plunging head-first into the water.

Having been caught completely off-guard, Haruka rose to the surface coughing out the water that had ran up his nose. He gaped at the crimson-haired boy speechlessly, whose fingers were still snaked around the startled boy's wrist with his gaze fixed on Haruka. It wasn't the usual expression that Rin wore. It seemed somewhat…_predatory_. Haruka stiffened, sensing the tense atmosphere. His heatbeat fell into a panicked cadence.

_Why is he staring at me like that?_

_Why isn't he letting go?_

Haruka pulled his arm away from Rin, only to stumble back clumsily. The thing is, that a pool with 5 feet deep water makes it _very _hard to escape from any dangerous situation. Such as this one.

"Haru," The crimson-haired boy said, voice low. Haruka swung his face back in Rin's direction, where focused red orbs caught the panicked set of blue.

_Someone help me._

Haruka almost forgot to breathe when Rin placed a large, strong hand on his chest. _Almost._

The tense look on Rin's face didn't faze as he stepped towards Haruka and leaned forward. Haruka gulped, forcing his gaze to not wander down any further than Rin's chin. With one hand on his chest, the other one locked around his wrist, and red eyes fixed on his eyes, Haruka felt caught. Trapped by Rin. But this time, it was different from the others.

_He's touching me._

Haruka felt his flesh burn under Rin's touch and gaze. He swung his face away to look anywhere but in Rin's direction. He couldn't show his burning face to the crimson-haired male.

"L-let go," Haruka was surprised by how weak his voice sounded. Still confused, he tugged his wrist, struggling to release it from Rin's grip. But Rin's hold on him only tightened, making the boy wince from the pressure. "I-if you're upset about losing, we can do another round for you to redeem yourself," Haruka said evenly, attempting to mask his uneasiness.

"Upset about losing?" Rin's lips curled upward into amusement. "It's not that that's on my mind."

His red eyes darkened and the tense, _predatory _look washed across his features again.

Rin stepped forward. Haruka stepped back.

Suddenly, the crimson-haired boy sprung towards Haruka. A confused sound slipped from Haruka's throat as he barely dodged, backing away as far as he could. But _far _wasn't far enough.

Haruka winced as he felt his back crash into the wall.

"You can't escape from me," Haruka's eyes shot wide opened to find Rin's strong muscular frame leaning over him. A completely _naked _Rin. Smirking, Rin added, "Haru-_chan_." The blue-eyed boy swallowed.

Then Rin witnessed something unbelievable.

Haruka arched his back over the pool's edge, leaning as far away from Rin as physically possible, and pinched his own nose.

Baffled, Rin blinked mutely for a few moments.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes. "Do I stink or something?"

Haruka mumbled something that Rin could barely make out. Something along the lines of _you…chlorine…smell…dizzy._

"I have no idea what you just said," Rin said. Then, the corner of his lips arched upward into his unmistakable shark-toothed grin. "But I know something else that'll make you dizzy."

In a series of movements that occurred too quickly for Haruka to register, Rin had suddenly pinned him firmly against the wall. The crimson-haired boy locked him in this position, pressing his shoulders against the wall behind. Haruka was pressed so hard into the wall that he swore that the wall's tiled pattern was going to be left on his back.

The blue-eyed boy gasped when Rin suddenly stepped forward, closing the distance between the two and pushed his strong frame against Haruka's. Rin leaned his face in, resting his lips right next to Haruka's ear. Huskily, he whispered "I'll make you so dizzy, you won't be able to stand."

Haruka shuddered.

"Rin—"

But the crimson-haired boy didn't let him finish. His lips covered Haruka's, cutting him off.

Haruka felt Rin's lips slipping across his own. It felt strangely _soft._

"Nngh," Haruka first made the sound in surprise, then in bewilderment as he registered the situation. He shook his head, breaking the lip-to-lip contact and gave Rin a push, who quickly caught his hands and pushed them back until he had pinned Haruka's wrists against the wall.

"Don't fight me," Rin's voice was threatening. He licked his lips.

As Rin leaned forward to lock his lips with Haruka's again, his eyes held onto Haruka's set of blue…it was like diving into the ocean. And it felt so good.

The bewildered boy resisted when their lips locked again. But the more Haruka struggled, the harder Rin pressed him against the wall, the harder he pressed his lips against Haruka's, and the harder he pressed his own body against Haruka's.

A frightening sensation struck Haruka, but it was one that he oddly felt the desperation to savor. The strange, but overwhelming sensation coursed through his entire body like a fierce heat wave. Was it the chlorine? No…neither the chlorine in the pool nor on Rin's skin ever made him feel like _this_.

Was it the way Rin's body pressed against his own and how perfectly their tall, muscular frames seemed to mold together? Maybe it was how Rin was gently rubbing the flesh on the inside of his wrist? Perhaps it was from the raw and bare flesh that was pushing against each other? Was it the way Rin had worked his tongue into Haruka's mouth and how it pushed and played with his own tongue?

One set of Rin's fingers worked its way up Haruka's arm and settled against the back of his shoulders, kneading the flesh there, as the other hand trailed down the boy's bare chest, feeling and caressing the well-carved abs.

Noticing that Haruka's resistance had completely dissipated, Rin deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing and wrestling with each other, hot, wet mouths pressing against each other.

The thing with swimmers is that the intensive training expands the lungs, allowing one to go more time without oxygen.

Which comes quite handy for situations like this, both males realized. But even the best have to part at some point for air.

Panting heavily, the two pulled back and stared at each other.

Haruka's face was completely flushed, his lips slightly swollen. Rin studied the way the boy's impressively built chest heaved up and down with each deep breath he took. Noticing Rin's stare, Haruka crossed his arms over his chest, as if self-conscious.

"Getting a bit shy, I see?" Rin teased.

"S-shut up," Haruka mumbled, the shade of his cheeks darkening to a red that could rival Rin's eye color.

Haruka risked a glance at the opposite party, and his eyes daringly ventured down to Rin's bare lower half. His blush deepened, if that was even possible, as he saw Rin's hardened cock. He felt a throb between his own legs, and his gaze fell down to his own lower region. The thin fabric that hugged the territory of his lower half stretched tightly across what seemed to be an erection. Haruka's face flushed red, embarrassed.

"Haru…." Rin was closing between the two again. He pushed Haruka's wet, dark bangs back from his forehead with one hand, and softly cupped his face with the other.

Without thinking, Haruka tilted his head towards Rin's, lips following his. Rin lowered his face, stopping momentarily to hover his lips over Haruka's. A set of blue orbs gazed into Rin's, giving him a look of expectancy.

Rin smiled.

"You belong to me," he whispered, his hot breath brushing against Haruka's lips, before they opened to welcome Rin.

Wet, hot mouths collided with each other. A low grunt sounded from Haruka's throat as their hips grinded together. Rin's bare manhood rubbed against the stiffened length that was pushing against Haruka's swim suit. His own cock seemed to be screaming for independence from the fabric.

Rin's hands found Haruka's ass and squeezed them as their lower regions grinded against each other. With each thrust, Rin wanted more of Haruka. He wanted all of him. Tears gathered in Haruka's eyes as his cock screamed of pleasure. Rin squeezed Haruka's ass tighter as he thrusted himself harder and faster against him.

"Ahhh…R-Rin…" Haruka moaned.

Haruka's entire body shuddered with pleasure. His forehead dripped with sweat, and the water between and around them crashed in rhythm with each furious thrust and push. Feeling his dick sliding against Rin's, Haruka grunted and moaned between deep kisses. Rin didn't know how good it felt to have another erection slide furiously against his own until now. These delicious sounds coming from Haruka's throat and hearing his own name being moaned were music to Rin's ears and directly sent throbbing sensations to his hardened cock. Together, their moans and low grunts echoed off the pool walls.

Summoning up the courage, Haruka surveyed his hands across Rin's bare flesh. He traced the raw flesh of Rin's toned abdomen. Rin felt Haruka's fingers moving around, exploring shyly. He shuddered with pleasure.

Panting, Haruka leaned away slightly to catch him breath. Rin gently pressed his forehead against Haruka's, his fingers tangling themselves with his dark locks. He stared at the flushed face in front of him. Dark locks swept against his damp forehead. Soft, slightly swollen lips partly opened with each breath. Rin lifted Haruka's bangs and pushed them back. The blue eyes before him were glistening, just like the surface of the ocean sparkling when the sunlight struck it.

"You're beautiful, Haru..." Rin managed, breathless. This is what he came back for. He came back for Haruka.

Rin leaned forward, and Haruka parted his lips willingly. Skin met skin again. Hip crashed against hip. Hard cock rubbing against hard cock. Rin moaned into Haruka's mouth, his fingers tangling themselves in his wet, dark locks. Haruka released a soft gasp when Rin's mouth began to leave hot trails of saliva in new territories. Down the slope of his neck. Dropping over his peaked nipple. The deep sound from Haruka's throat drove Rin mad and he sucked harder. Then he moved onto the other waiting peak and continued sucking.

Meanwhile, Rin's hands transitioned from drawing light circles on Haruka's abdomen to their slow and daring descent to the large peak between Haruka's legs. He placed a warm hand over Haruka's erection. Haruka groaned loudly, tossing his head back and arching his body over the pool's edge as Rin's fingers slid up and down his hardened length with increasing speed and intensity, awakening new sensations. Sensations that Haruka never knew. Watching Haruka, flushed and panting, aroused Rin. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Rin…" Haruka gasped, as the crimson-haired boy grasped the waistband of his swimsuit. Rin slowly began to slip the swimsuit down, savoring the moment as the parts of Haruka he had only imagined in his own fantasies were revealed.

"Haru," Rin gasped. "You're beautiful."

* * *

**A/N:** ...Steamy enough for you? Let me know your thoughts in a review! Next chapter rated M. Thank you for all your support-I am truly grateful! :D Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

**A/N:** WARNING. RATED **M**. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I think I like you naked," Rin teased, his grin widening as he watched the rosy color rise in Haruka's cheeks. He noticed Haruka's hands edging towards his own lower region to cover up, to escape from his embarrassment.

_How cute, _Rin thought, wetting his lips. _He's being so shy. _

"I still haven't been able to admire you fully," the red-eyed boy purred. Haruka yelped, surprised when Rin suddenly picked him up and started onto the pool deck.

"I can walk on my own," Haruka protested, forcing his voice even, when Rin carried him out of the pool. He quickly slipped out of the boy's strong arms and briefly met Rin's gaze, before he shyly searched elsewhere.

Rin's eyes trailed down the length of Haruka's body, his breath caught in his throat as he marveled at the terribly beautiful sight before him. Haruka's entire body, every inch of it, was a feast for his eyes. His broad chest boasted admirably-carved muscles which ran down to the planes of his abdomen that set out into defined, toned packs. There was something too perfect about the boy, Rin thought as he admired the beautifully toned and smooth flesh. This boy was a fucking work of art.

"Look at me, Haru," Rin said, managing to resist the strong urge to pounce on the dazzling display. For one thing, it was simply etiquette when it came to first time sex. Furthermore, if he acted too much of a predator, Haruka would never allow any disrobing ever again. And that would be bad.

Smooth, slow, and sensual, Rin reminded himself, though he was nearly dizzy with anticipation. He was going to ease Haruka into this. Make him feel comfortable, make him feel pleasure, and finally, only then, would Rin sink into the delicious grand finale.

"You are…beautiful." Rin purred, lacing his fingers with Haruka's as he bent his face to meet the parted lips that the boy offered. Their lips urgently slid together and their hot, wet mouths captured each other.

Rin worked his tongue, pressing and pushing. As their tongues engaged in a wild and furious dance, Rin steered Haruka backwards, until his back hit the wall. To Rin's satisfaction, Haruka was responding rather well, reciprocating his movements as they caressed their tongues with each other's. Haruka held tightly onto the crimson-haired boy's frame, fingers dug into back, allowing Rin to press and rock his body against his own. Rin could feel Haruka's erection sliding along his own, just as his own was eagerly humping against Haruka's thigh.

They were panting heavily when their mouths finally tore away from each other. Rin's strong frame leaned over Haruka's, red orbs stared intensely at blue eyes.

Rin trailed gentle kisses down the slope of Haruka's neck. With his fingers tangled in crimson hair, Haruka responded with delicious noises, soft moans vibrating from his throat.

"A-ah…" Haruka sounded weakly, as Rin's tongue traced light circles around his left nipple, leaving hot trails of saliva around the peak. Haruka's chest was heaving, his breathing growing more heavy and erratic. These mere responses made Rin crave for Haruka even more.

Haruka's own fingers were seeking adventures of their own, venturing about the planes of Rin's toned abdomens which were split into six packs. These movements commanded husky, low groans from the crimson-haired boy.

His craving was going to make him burst.

Rin softly whispered into the boy's ear, "Trust me, Haru." Haruka only nodded weakly, watching carefully as the crimson-haired boy sank to his knees and crawled up between his thighs.

When he felt Rin's hand on his thigh, Haruka trembled as a rush of dizziness washed over him.

_Oh my god._

Haruka took a deep breath.

Then, Rin licked.

Haruka's eyes shot wide, his whole body sending off sensations that went straight to the part between his legs that Rin was licking. His hardened cock was throbbing with this sensation that threatened to burst. And Rin kept on licking. Two licks. Three licks.

"Rin—" but that was all Haruka could get out of his throat. He desperately gripped the wall behind him for support, as unhelpful as it was, as he felt his knees buckle with weakness. His vision was blurring and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to stand.

Tossing his head back, moaning, Haruka clenched a fistful of crimson in his fingers.

Rin gave the boy's manhood a long, slow suck. Haruka moaned loudly, arching his back. He bucked his hips in pleasure, which was all too sensual for Rin. Haruka wanted it. He wanted Rin's touch. Haruka wanted_ him_.

As Rin sucked slowly, his fingers ran through the terrain of rough hair in the lower area, which was as black as the boy's hair. His tongue pressed against the sensitive length, appreciating how large and broad it was. Haruka released a low grunt, followed by a long moan as Rin's tongue slipped pressed against the head, then slid back and forth across the slit. With each suck, he felt the raw flesh captured by his tongue and mouth. It was hard. It was hot. And best of all, Rin could feel it throb under the touch of his own tongue.

Haruka's breathing became grew heavier, more erratic.

"Faster," Haruka was panting. "Faster, Rin."

Rin smirked, Haruka's throbbing length still in his mouth. Should he make the boy beg?

"Rin," Haruka moaned. Rin couldn't help but grin wider as he took note of the desperation in the boy's weak plea. His tongue trailed very slowly and leisurely along the boy's length, letting himself get a good taste of Haruka… "RIN!"

Maybe next time, Rin added to his mental note. Next time, he was going to make Haruka fucking beg.

At Haruka's mercy, Rin quickened the pace of his sucking. His tongue increased the pressure as he worked the moaning boy's erection. Without slowing down, he eased his fingers behind Haruka's balls. Haruka almost forgot to breath. _Almost._

As one finger caressed the sensitive skin behind his balls, Rin sent his other hand exploring a new region. A finger climbed down Haruka's anus, stroking the soft skin of his opening. Haruka panted harder and louder.

"Rin… my knees…I'm going to…" Haruka groaned, writhing under Rin's touch. Three regions that no one had ever touched were being intruded. The hot, wet cage that imprisoned his throbbing member. The patient finger caressing his sensitive balls. Rin's finger tracing light circles around his opening. "…going to fall…."

Rin slipped his lips from Haruka's cock and caught the boy's hips as he collapsed. He eased Haruka down the wall and settled him into a sitting position.

"Sorry," Haruka murmured, cheeks stained crimson.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"…I can't stand anymore."

"No," Rin licked his lips, greedily taking in his flushed prey with his crimson eyes. Haruka's curtain of dark hair was splayed over his forehead, matted down by sweat. His chest was heaving up and down, as he tried to catch his breath. Rin's eyes trailed down from the red-faced boy, down the length of his washboard abs, to between his legs where it was wet with pre-cum and his own saliva. "This position…makes you more _accessible_."

Haruka arched an eyebrow. But before he could make any inquiries, Rin had moved in between Haruka's legs. He was…_straddling._

Rin grunted, leaning in to press his eager and yearning cock against Haruka's. Gasping, Haruka subconsciously bucked his hips forward, trying to create as much friction.

Pressing his palms against the cold pool floor, Rin arched his back as his cock leaned forward to slide along Haruka's dick. The push and grind was incredible, and once again, the pool was filled with the two boys' loud and heavy pants and moans. But the nature of this only made the two panting males begging for more. The need, the _crave_ heightened. And the pace quickened.

This was fucking heaven.

The two slid their hot and hardened lengths against each other, each time, the contact created a throb that sent a loud, low grunt through their throats. Rin stretched himself out, allowing his dick to reach further for Haruka's.

"Oh, god, _yes_, HARUKA," Rin couldn't help himself. This was making him crazy. His dick was throbbing. His face was dripping with sweat. His arms aching under the weight created by the furious movements of his body as it thrust back and forth Haruka's body moved in sync. Back and forth, back and forth. As their bodies thrust forward, their cocks grinded together, pushing and slamming the sensitive flesh against each other, stimulating the bundles of nerve that sent their dicks tingling and their brains spinning. The brutal thrust and pull, back and forth of their bodies, made their chests heave and sweat drip. There was a strong scent mixed with chlorine and sweat stinging their noses.

Much to Haruka's surprise, Rin backed off. He swore that he heard a moan of protest slipped from Haruka's lips.

"I'm going to make you feel good," Rin whispered into Haruka's ears, as he repositioned the two of them onto the floor. He pinned Haruka under him, and the sight of the boy splayed on the ground was simply too arousing. Rin climbed over the boy, his face hovering Haruka's, red orbs intensely holding onto the set of blue, and his knees positioned on either side of Haruka. "Just _relax."_

Haruka watched Rin position his hardened length at the boy's opening. Haruka's stomach lurched, of nervousness and anticipation. The crimson-haired boy noticed and showered tender kisses along Haruka's face, easing the boy into relaxation. "Relax, Haru," Rin said, low and husky.

Rin leaned forward, letting the movement slowly push his erection through the opening. Haruka groaned loudly. He was tight. The black-haired boy gritted his teeth, clawing at the ground. Rin waited, watching Haruka get more comfortable and accepting of the intrusion. When Haruka stopped squirming, he pushed a bit more, the head of his erection easing past the tight entrance.

If he was going to get deeper, he was going to have to preoccupy Haruka with something else so his body wouldn't respond negatively to his erection's penetration. Haruka gasped when he felt Rin's fingers curl around his dick. It slid up and down, fingers stroking lovingly along the bundle of nerves. Haruka arched his head back.

Rin took advantage of this moment and pushed deeper into the boy. The tightness and warmth against his erection made him grunt.

"Look at me," Rin whispered, beckoning the boy's eyes to open. "Look," Rin began to ease the rest of his member into Haruka; it was easier now. Haruka gazed at Rin, tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, releasing a delicious sound that was a mix of a soft sob and moan. "I'm _in _you, Haru."

Rin took Haruka's hips as he sank in further and further until…Haruka gasped, his back violently arching, his arms suddenly squirming.

Both of them had entered heaven. Rin's eager penis had achieved the reality of its wildest imagination. Rin leaned forward, letting his cock press on the inside of Haruka. Haruka's abdomen tightened, as his insides adjusted to the large member that had penetrated and submerged into him.

The thrust and pull came slowly and gently at first. As Rin pushed in and out, Haruka's insides were rubbing every single one of his nerves and the sensation was overwhelming. But after a few moments, the sensations were too great and the pace and intensity quickened into a maddening haste.

Rin grunted and groaned, rocking his hips back and forth, back and forth, his erection sliding madly inside of Haruka. First, he would push as far as he could, until he slammed his erection at the very end, then he would slide back until only his head remained in the hot, slick cave. God, this was _fucking _incredible. Rin didn't care if he was going to hell for this. Someone could come in right now, and announce that he just made the Olympics and he would tell them to get the fuck out.

A strong hand held onto the back of Haruka's knees, lifting his left leg up as Rin pounded furiously into him.

"Nnnhhh…!" Haruka's back arched, his head tossed back, and his lips formed an 'O' when the incredible sensation hit him.

"Come with me, Haru," Rin panted. Haruka felt a sudden explosion of warmth and wetness inside of him that soon pooled out onto the ground below him. His own erection had given way and released fluid all over the sweat-soaked bodies of both his and Rin's.

Rin was about to toss his head back as he released a moan, but he caught sight of Haruka's face and that made him stop. This boy's usual nonchalance had completely been blown out of the water. And before him was a display of pure emotion. Flesh heated with color, of anticipation and pleasure. Haruka wore the most erotic look ever, and Rin could feel the heartbeat in his cock. This was a look that no one else knew. This look belonged to Rin's eyes only. It was for him only.

The crimson-haired boy collapsed onto Haruka's heaving chest. "I love you, Haru."

* * *

**A/N:** ...Enough steam in this chapter for you xD?

Thank you, EVERYONE for your continued support. I was originally going to end it here, but because of all of you, incredible and enthusiastic readers, I've decided to continue this series. Reading your reviews and encouragements really keeps me going-so thank you, thank you! Let me know your thoughts on this :D If you have any suggestions or things that you'd like to see in upcoming series, let me know in the reviews! Thanks again. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hope y'all don't mind this, but I wanted to give a quick shout out to:_

DerpsAllNightLong, Annniecha, AbbeyActon, Ajvika, Jhalysz, Ren-chan Jinguji, batshitcrazy69, PinkSugarDust, Fujoshi, StainedSculpture, PotatoShavings, Vyrian D, rinharuvevo, EmeraldStarShine, StarLightsoxo, RoniLopez, Warrior Nun, tarouchoo, LegacyofBlood, Piplup99, ATwithFionnaAndCakeUnofficial, Guest, Rosaliegaaraluver, Ej, ChocoxDragon, AntiqueDemon, tarouchoo, Nightshade0613, Blackie, SailorKickass270, Flor, Syn'ph, Hippieninja, heather99125, Kura-Tokiwa69, ChasingSnow, IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenmark, Ennu, jerritan96, and Fushimi Boss-like Saruhiko

…for reviewing the first four chapters of my first Free! Story. Reading your feedback and encouragement has made me smile, laugh...and MOTIVATE me! Thanks so much. Thanks so much EVERYONE for reviewing/following/favoriting this story. This chapter wouldn't be here without ALL of you !

Btw, this chapter is rated T. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was Friday. Several days had passed since the _incident _that occurred in the pool. Though Haruka hadn't seen Rin since then, it seemed that every time he closed his eyes, the crimson-haired boy would appear before him.

That was because something was bothering him. And Haruka couldn't seem to place a finger on the answer.

He recalled how his heart did more than just flutter in the wake of Rin's presence and touch. It's wasn't chlorine that had made his brain funky, his heart pound, and his body crave more for the sensations. No, it wasn't chlorine. It was _Rin._

…But why, Rin?

"_I love you, Haru." _Those words that slipped from Rin's lips echoed in Haruka's head.

Haruka's eyebrows furrowed, as if he was faced with a very twisted riddle.

Love, huh.

There were many things that Haruka felt the supposed feeling of _love _for.

Water_._ It gave him a sensation that was undeniable. The water was alive. And it made _him _feel alive. If he didn't fight the water, if he didn't resist it, then he and the water would become one. His entire body couldn't resist being engulfed by its embrace, to be accepted by it, to be brought to life by it.

Swimming. Just as birds spread their wings and soar into the sky to explore an endless horizon, Haruka pushed forth his limbs and swam through what seemed like an endless body of water. The mere prospect of swimming made his heart jump with excitement and anticipation. The act of swimming made his heart pound faster. It made him feel free.

Fish. He loved the way the meat felt against his tongue and in his mouth. The taste of it made him crave it more. It was simply delicious.

_Which is why, _Haruka deducted. _Rin must somehow fits into this equation of water, swimming, and fish._

There must be no coincidence that the feelings that he experienced in Rin's presence were somewhat comparable to the feelings that he felt from these three things. But it didn't seem logical to equate all of this to Rin's chlorine scent. The feelings that Haruka felt from these three things had to be the culmination of something bigger about Rin.

But _what_?

Lots of the times they spent together, at least in their earlier days, were in the water.

Much of what he knew about Rin had to do with swimming. And they did that a lot of that together. Well, back in the days.

_Hmmm…_Haruka contemplated, sensing a missing element. _I wonder if Rin likes fish._

"—HARU-CHAN!"

Haruka's eyes shot wide open and nearly swallowed the incoming tsunami of pool water. Moments ago, he had been drifting peacefully in the school pool, deep in his own thoughts. Needless to say, the sudden blonde cannonball had completely caught him off guard.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa popped up to the surface next to Haruka, who had withdrawn from his drifting position and now stood upright. Haruka stared, not amused. Naigasa flashed him a wide grin. "Heh, I win."

"…win?" Haruka arched an eyebrow.

"Makoto has been calling your name for the past 5 minutes," Nagisa jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to the tall brunette standing at the pool's edge. He wore a heavy look of defeat. "He said if I could get your attention on the first try, then he'd buy me ice cream!"

Nagisa spun around to face Makoto as he made his way towards the pool's edge, yelling, "You owe me ice cream, Makoto!"

Haruka followed the blonde out of the pool, where Makoto waited to offer his hand and pull him out of the pool.

"Haru, I swear a hurricane could be coming your way and you'd never notice," Makoto sighed as Haruka shook off the excess water from his body. Then Makoto paused, watching Nagisa strut cheerfully away. "…Unless it was Hurricane Nagisa."

"What do you love, Makoto?" The brunette was taken aback by the question that seemed to come out of the blue. Makoto's cheeks were stained with a tint of pink as a result of Haruka's inquiry.

"L-love?" Makoto blinked, voice uneven.

"Yes, _love_," Haruka fixed a look of expectancy on his friend.

"Uhm…." Shifting uncomfortably under Haruka's intense gaze, Makoto lifted his eyes skyward as he scratched the back of his head. There was a moment of silence. Haruka was staring. Makoto's mind racing. His heart too.

"Well…."

"—Oi, Haru-Chan, Mako-Chan, hurry up!" Makoto shouted impatiently, gesturing them over. "I want to go to town after we shower so Makoto can buy me my ice cream!"

"What?! Today?" Makoto gaped.

"A loss is a loss, Mako-chan," Nagisa playfully stressed the suffix with teasing affection. He continued waving them over. "Let's go to the one we used to visit when we were younger! I bet Rei hasn't gone there!"

Makoto released a long sigh. A sigh half with distress—being dragged downtown to reward Nagisa wasn't exactly on his To-Do-List—and half with relief. He wasn't sure what he would've done if Nagisa hadn't interrupted and given Makoto an escape from Haruka's sudden question.

"It's been awhile since we went to that ice cream shop," Makoto glanced at Haruka, quickly changing the subject so his friend wouldn't press him for answers. "I wonder if that nice old lady is still working there."

* * *

"Man, does this place bring back so many memories!" Nagisa chirped, shoveling a generous spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. A blissful expression washed across the blonde's features, fully satisfied by the burst of flavors. This delightful look was contrasted by Makoto's despairing gaze, aimed into his now-empty wallet. It had been many years since he had visited, but he hadn't expected the prices to have been marked up this much! "I wish Rei came with us."

Pouting, Nagisa recalled his attempt to drag Rei to the ice cream store. An effort that spiraled down into a miserable failure. "Hmph," the blonde grumbled. "No one's too old for ice cream. Rei doesn't know what he's missing out on!"

Makoto chuckled lightly and glanced at Haruka, who was sitting next to him, quietly eating his ice cream. Any other person wouldn't have been able to tell whether Haruka was actually enjoying it or not, but the faint and subtle glimmer in Haruka's eyes told Makoto that he found it delicious.

"It's good, isn't it, Haru?" The brunette smiled at the raven-haired boy, whose eyes remained fixed on his ice cream.

"Remember when we came here with Rin?" Nagisa said, between mouthfuls of ice cream. Makoto didn't miss the sudden moment of hesitation on Haruka's part, with the spoonful of ice cream frozen in its tracks, only few centimeters from his lips. Then in another heartbeat, Haruka resumed in his usual nonchalance. "He said he didn't like ice cream, but when we finally dragged Rin here, he ate so much that he got a stomach ache!"

Makoto grinned, recalling the memories. But Rin had changed. Ever since he returned from Australia, the boy hadn't softened up to them. However, Rin seemed strongly fixated on Haruka….and Makoto wasn't sure if he liked that.

"Why don't we have an ice cream eating competition?" Naigaisa exclaimed. "No, actually, we can recruit even more members if we say that every Wednesday we have ice cream after practice!" The level of enthusiasm was, unfortunately, bringing unwanted attention towards their corner of the ice cream shop, as Naigaisa suddenly stood up, slamming his hands onto the table with excitement. "What do you think, Mako-chan, Haru-chan?"

"Who's paying," Makoto said quietly, taking note of the questioning looks that neighboring customers were shooting at them.

"Club budget!" Nagisa answered. Makoto winced .The sugar must be making Nagisa extra energetic—which could be dangerous.

"…I don't think Sensei would allow our budget to be eaten up like that," the brunette replied. Defeated, Nagisa released a long, loud sigh, collapsing into the seat behind him.

Just when Makoto thought that Nagisa's energy-level had finally spiraled down to a normal person's, Naigaisa suddenly sprung towards the window, and pressed his face and hands against the glass (giving an unpleasant surprise to the poor souls that happened to pass by), "Look, look, it's raining!"

"Aw man," Makoto sighed, staring out at the sidewalk outside where unlucky, umbrella-less pedestrians were scrambling to take cover in nearby stores. "I don't think I brought an umbrella. Hey, Haruka did you—" When he glanced over to the seat next to him, it had already been vacated by the boy who loved water all too much.

"Eh? Where did Haru-chan go?" Naigaisa stared blankly at the seat across from him, which was occupied only moments ago.

"Of course, Haruka goes where the water is." Makoto ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I'll go look for him."

* * *

Haruka's ears had twitched at the first sound of water droplets pouring from the sky. And without a moment's notice, he ran out to where the water was.

He first walked hurriedly along the sidewalk, stirred by his own excitement as the water droplets fell onto his skin. It felt cool against his flesh.

He must've looked strange, looking so content and unhurried with his rain-soaked state among a sea of umbrellas. But he didn't care. They simply didn't understand.

His pace fell into a slow gait as he closed his eyes, taking in the wonderfully calm sensation. The sound of rain falling rhythmically against the sidewalk, the touch of water on his skin….

Suddenly, it stopped.

The absence of water droplets falling onto his skin made Haruka's eyes shoot wide open. Haruka raised his head slightly, realizing the umbrella hovering over his head.

Of course. Makoto would never let him run loose in the rain. 'You'll get sick!' Makoto would always exclaim, even when they were younger.

Haruka waited for a few moments, waiting for those words. But they never came.

"You look like a mad person, standing in the rain like this." A tone coated with sarcasm resounded behind him.

Haruka's eyes widened with shock.

These words, this voice. It wasn't Makoto.

"Hello, Haru," Haruka whipped around and almost forgot to breath when he came face to face with the familiar crimson-haired boy who had been lingering in his mind much too often these past few days. Rin stepped closer under the umbrella he was holding. It was a rather large umbrella, but even so. There's not a lot of room under an umbrella.

Rin's close proximity brought a blush rising in Haruka's cheeks, as he remembered what occurred only a few days ago. How could Rin approach him so casually and coolly? Was he completely unaffected by what they _did. _

"Why are you here, Rin?" the black-haired boy managed, forcing his voice even.

"Well," Rin smiled, noticing that the other boy had tensed up, despite his attempt to appear nonchalant. The corner of Rin's lips arched into a devious smirk as the boy leaned in next to Haruka's ear. In a low, husky whisper that made Haruka's rain-soaked body shudder, Rin answered, "I wanted to see you."

Haruka felt himself jolt back, stepping back into the pouring rain. Trying to put some distance between him and Rin. At least, enough so that he didn't feel as self-conscious as he did now. Rin took Haruka's reaction with a great amount of smug satisfaction.

"Are you that repulsed?" Rin teased. He stepped forward to cover the dripping-wet Haruka with the umbrella. "I'm kidding—I was dragged out by the swim team for a stupid dinner that I didn't want to go to, so I made an excuse to leave early."

"Oh," Haruka said plainly.

There was a moment of silence, where red orbs held blue eyes. Haruka was painfully aware of how uncomfortably close they were standing, crammed underneath the umbrella.

"Why?" Rin leaned in closer. Haruka leaned back. "Are you disappointed?"

"Disappointed at what?" Haruka took note of Rin's right hand, which was grasping the umbrella handle, and his left hand, which softly pressed against Haruka's back. Then he took note of the predatory look that had appeared in Rin's eyes.

"That I wasn't here to see you," Rin leaned forward, his breath was especially warm against Haruka's skin. Maybe it was because he was soaking wet, having stood in rain for a good five minutes before Rin showed up. Haruka's eyes wandered down the boy's face and fixed themselves on his lips. Those lips that had been all over him, that had left every area on his body untouched. He remembered how those warm lips were wrapped around his erected member, and how good it felt when it—

_Stop. _Haruka forced himself. _In public, in front of Rin, was not the right place or right time to think about these things…_

"Haru," Rin's voice broke his train of thoughts, and Haruka refocused his attention on the boy sharing his umbrella with him. Haruka was very aware that lustful red eyes were roaming his rain-soaked body. The wet shirt pressed tightly against his skin, across his abdomen, hinting at the muscular planes hidden underneath. His drenched hair, dripping droplets down his cheeks. His soaked pants, clinging to his thighs. Haruka wasn't naked. But he felt very exposed. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, not—" Haruka didn't finish his reply, when Rin suddenly pulled him forward and around. He wasn't sure how many steps that was but when Haruka looked around, he discovered that he had been pulled into a narrow space between two building.

An alley, they called it?

Where lots of…things, happened?

Bad things, to be specific.

With red eyes fixed on his prey, Rin licked his lips and purred, "If you're cold, I can change that."

* * *

**A/N:** Rin and Haruka under an umbrella…oolala. …What'd you think of this chapter? xD

Anniecha, StainedSculpture, Vyrian D: Thanks for noting the places in Chapter 4 that needed corrections! I edited them as soon as I read your comments! Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Free!

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! But here it is! Enjoy :D Warning: Smut.

Also...since you guys take the time to write these awesome reviews, I wanted to reply to you guys starting now. These chapters wouldn't have been here without you all! It's the least that I can do in thanks for all your feedback and support!

LegacyofBlood: Haha ^^ Took me awhile, sorry for the wait! Most of the time, I was planning on where to take this story (after abandoning my initial decision to just make this a one-shot, because of you, awesome readers =]).

Ren-chan Jinguji: I'm happy that you enjoyed this chapter! :D

StarLightsoxo: Sweet and hot ;D I'll make sure there'll be more of that combo in the future.

Guest: Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed it and thought it was well-written! Thank you thank you! That makes me very happy!

Tarouchoo: More sly Rin to come ;D Thank you!

DerpsAllNightLOng: Haha—I appreciate your enthusiasm! More to come :D

Piplup99: Hehe, pleasant surprise when you found out that it wasn't the last chapter, eh xD? It was thanks to supportive readers like yourself that I decided to continue with this story! So thank you!

Bleepbloop559: Thanks for the correction; I corrected it asap! Hehe umbrella. Amidst my brainstorming,I saw an umbrella, and I immediately shamelessly thought about Rin and Haruka and was like…I MUST PUT THIS IN THE STORY. Glad it made you smile :D

Sinsidhe: ^^ Your enthusiasm makes me smile! I will try to update the next chapter soon! Although I can get lazy…but when I read reviews like yours and all the supportive readers, I get pumped and inspired! Thanks for your support!

BlueKaZeBlack: Hehehe. Cliffhangers ^^ More cliffhangers to come!

PinkSugarDust: Round 2? …In the near future, perhaps ;DD wink wink.

ShinigamiinPeru: Thanks! I shall continue :DD More chapters to come! Enjoy this one!

Pennamesareforfancypeople: Haha, whenever I imagine Rin, I keep thinking of him as bossy. So I guess it comes across in my stories. Thanks for your support and loveeeee :D Enjoy this chapter of more bossy-Rin ;DDD

FlameMetal: Thank you! I like how you brought up Makoto…perhaps you've caught on on the possible _conflict _that shall arise. Hehehe.

Aetoii: I am very honored to have received your first review :D And very very happy to know that this is your favorite RinxHaru fic ^^ haha…that's the first time I've been told that I can make really smutty things sound beautiful,,,thank you! It makes me very fulfilled to hear that! And in no way, was your review bad! It was wonderful, in fact! I liked your enthusiastic review! It made me smile and motivated to get off my lazy butt and write this chapter!

AbbeyActon: ^_^ I'm glad that you enjoyed every chapter! I hope you enjoy the future chapters and this one :DD

Dimensional Roamer: Yayy! Potential! I like high potentialll xDD Sorry, I'm saying weird things. It's 2:21 AM in the morning, but I must finish and upload this chapter! *crazytypingmode*

ShiroMokutanKitsune: Sorry for the wait, haha …but here it IS! Enjoy!

Starfruit-kitten: Yeshyesh, of course there has to be _someone _swimming naked. Teehee. Of course, the more the merrier right? Haha…sorry. It's now 2:23AM. I'm spouting weird things now. Thanks for reading! Enjoy this chapter :D

Katana Black: Hehehe. My honor! And yes, nothing is better than a predator Rin ;DDD And thanks for the correction!

iMakeMistakes: I'm glad that I am able to paint a vivid picture in your mind! Here's another chapter to paint a…smutty picture. Hehehe. Enjoy :D

.thesky: I'm glad that you're enjoying these chapters! Sorry for the long wait…here's chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

He really isn't going to…

…Right?

In the rain? In an alley? In public?

He really, really wouldn't.

…Would he?

Haruka opened his mouth, his tongue trying to find the right words_. _But somehow, his body and mind could not muster the strength to allow a single word to slip past his lips. Perhaps his body refused to speak because of the overwhelming anticipation building up in his wildly pounding heart. He and his body couldn't forget that night. What was this...what he getting _excited_?

He lifted his gaze to meet a set of red eyes.

Haruka stepped back, only to find a brick wall biting into his back.

He visibly swallowed as Rin stepped forward. In one fluid motion, Rin smoothly leaned his leanly-muscular frame over Haruka as he tilted the umbrella at such an angle that passersbys, if they even bothered to turn their heads, wouldn't see past their knees.

Haruka could feel Rin's gaze roaming up and down the length of his body. Despite the thin fabric of his shirt, its rain-drenched state caused it to press tightly against his body. Below, his soaked pants clung tightly to his thighs. Haruka felt completely exposed.

Rin heard Haruka's breath catch in his throat when he positioned his hand against the brick wall, dangerously close to one side of the boy's beautiful face. Rin's eyes dipped down to admire the boy again. He couldn't help it. Haruka being wet like this, drenched clothes clinging to his body, soaked hair pressed against his face…it was such an arousing sight and much too inviting.

Forcing his eyes away from the arousing sight, Rin lifted his gaze to meet a pair of widened eyes.

Red orbs intensely, unrelentingly fixed on blue.

In that moment, Haruka knew he was caught.

A smug grin spread across Rin's lips when he heard Haruka gasp softly, as his fingers lightly traced the slope of the boy's neck. It was still wet from the droplets that trickled down from his wet raven-colored hair.

As Rin fingers trailed down Haruka's throat, he could feel the boy's pulse beat wildly under his finger.

"W-we're in public," the raven-haired boy said, voice strangely faint. With Rin's touch, there was sense of comfort, yet excitement that stirred him inwardly. He could feel his body aching for more of Rin's touches. But the thought of being so intimate in public brought color to Haruka's cheeks.

His blue orbs stared intensely into Rin's.

A smirk spread across Rin's lips.

Red eyes fixed on blue, Rin wet his lips and purred, "Sounds like an invitation."

Haruka gasped.

Rin had dipped his head down, letting his lips sweetly meet the tender flesh along Haruka's neck. His lips started to dance against the slope of the neck, treating the smooth flesh to sweet and longful nips, evoking reminders of a night not too long ago.

"…but w-we're in public!" Haruka moaned.

"Shh…don't make a ruckus, and no one will notice," Rin purred into Haruka's ear, quieting the boy, before he softly bit the tip of it. Haruka's stare shifted into a downward gaze, watching as Rin placed his left hand on his leg, just above the knees.

Rin studied Haruka's face, who seemed to be battling on the edge of resistance and anticipation. He knew that Haruka would be shy. After all, a street full of pedestrians was 10 feet away. But it was the thought of getting caught that was part of the thrill. Yet Haruka was still shy, unsure. So Rin brushed his fingertips lightly along Haruka's thighs. He would go slowly and lightly, until Haruka showed a signal that he was more comfortable.

He felt a mischievous satisfaction when he heard Haruka's breath catch for a second, who was watching Rin work his fingers along the inside of his thighs and only few inches away from the crotch.

A suppressed moan slipped from Haruka's lips. No, he couldn't do this in public. Haruka could feel the heat between his legs, the beginning of an erection starting to push against his pants.

Suddenly, Haruka caught Rin's wrist.

The crimson-haired boy paused.

Rin slowly leaned in, eye to eye with the male in front of him. He could see that Haruka was tempted. But still hesitant.

For a few moments, they simply stared at each other in silence.

"Can I kiss you, Haru?" Rin whispered, gently cupping Haruka's face with his left hand, his eyes searching for a sign that Haruka would be comfortable. He didn't want to push him if he didn't want to. He would never hurt Haruka.

The raven-haired boy held Rin's eyes, trusting him. And then, his head gave way to a nod.

Rin smiled gently, pressing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and whispered, "I'll be gentle, Haru."

Then, his lips softly pressed against the raven-haired boy's.

Haruka's body shuddered with pleasure.

The warmth shared between them was enough for Haruka to slide his eyelids close. Rin could feel the boy's grip loosen around his wrist. And it didn't take too long before Rin was granted an invitation in.

With the parting of Haruka's soft lips, Rin pulled the boy closer and slipped his tongue between those delicious lips. He ravenously tasted the boy's mouth, slowly satisfying the craving he felt for him. It had been, what, a few days? Yet this _need_, this desire, had made him go nearly crazy.

Slowly, Rin's hand descended down the boy's knees, stroking and kneading the muscle as he ventured downwards. A suppressed moan slipped from Haruka's throat, sending an urgent signal up Rin's manhood. Rin had to use all his strength to hold the umbrella in its current position with his right hand. But it was so hard, because _both_ of his hands wanted to fucking touch Haruka.

Haruka's body had become less tense, now molded comfortably into Rin's frame. The shyness and hesitation had disappeared and he now returned Rin's kisses fully.

Rin could feel the beginning erection ache between his legs.

Damn, where did he learn to kiss like that?

It felt so good.

God, he needed to get in this boy.

Rin bucked his hips, leaning forward and pressing their bodies harder together against the brick wall. His painful bulge pushed against Haruka's thigh, creating a sweet, delicious pressure that made his cock want to get out of his pants and into the boy. Any opening would do.

Rin wanted to grab Haruka's ass, press against him harder and move his hips madly against the boy. He wanted to grind, just fucking _grind_ against him. But he didn't know how Haruka would react. His throbbing erection was protesting, pressing firmly against his pants.

Still covering Haruka's mouth with his own, slick and warm tongues sliding and pressing together, Rin slipped his free hand under the boy's shirt. His fingers gently ventured along the well-carved planes of Haruka's abdomen, climbing up slowly to appreciate them.

When Rin's fingers finally found the waiting peaks, he began to circle his index finger softly around one nipple. A soft moan left Haruka's lips, muffled by Rin's lips which still covered his.

Slowly and sensually, Rin traced another circle around Haruka's nipple. First counterclockwise. Then clockwise.

Rin leaned away, breaking the heated makeout. Both of them stared each other, panting. Then the crimson-haired boy leaned down, lifting Haruka's wet shirt in the process.

He leaned in, guiding his tongue so that it met and caressed a stiffened peak. Responding, Haruka twisted his fingers into Rin's hair.

The raven-haired boy moaned softly as Rin's tongue grazed against his nipple, blowing and sucking across the hardened peak. Trailing his tongue along Haruka's sensitive skin, Rin left paths of hot, slick saliva.

Yes, yes. Haruka was moaning. Now getting to the next part won't elicit any resistance. Surely, not!

Rin felt an excited throb in the bulge of his pants.

"—HARU!"

_Shit._

At the sound of the familiar voice, Haruka immediately broke the kiss, pushing Rin away.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

"It's Makoto," Haruka said, breathless.

_No SHIT!_

"Damn him," Rin growled under his breath. Right now, his cock was crying out underneath the fabric of his pants. It was going to personally find Makoto and slay him for all the pain it was suffering right now.

"HARU!" Hearing the next call, Haruka stepped away from Rin.

Pissed, Rin grabbed the boy's wrist. His eyes locked intensely with Haruka's. "2PM. Tomorrow. Meet me here."

With that, Rin shoved his hands into his pant pockets, making an attempt to cover his sobbing cock, and walked out of the alley.

"HARU! HARU WHERE ARE-"

"I'm here."

Makoto spun around, his hands still cupped around his lips. Taking in the sight of a rain-soaked Haruka, the brunette's eyes widened with relief. Smiling, Makoto's hands fell at his side as he made his way to Haruka's side. "Man, you scared me, going off like that."

Then, he caught sight of a figure walking away, making its way down another street. A tall, familiar figure….

Makoto's eyes widened. "Was that Rin?"

Brushing briskly past him, Haruka didn't answer.

"Let's hurry back," Haruka said, masking his voice in his usual nonchalance. "My ice cream is melting."

* * *

A/N: Steam in the rain. How was it for you xD? Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait…please don't kill me T.T I've enjoyed reading your comments so much, that replying to them is just as fun as writing this story! So here it is, both my replies to your reviews and the next chapter! Enjoy! (Rated T btw)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Free!

* * *

Ren-chan Jinguji: Hehe, glad you enjoyed it! Sorry for the wait…but here, finally progress with this chapter!

ChocoxDragon: Haha, I'm ecstatic to see you so enthusiastic. And of course not! You weren't reviewing too much. It's nice to hear your thoughts on different chapters :DD I wonder what you think after reading this one!

Top Hatss and Bow Tiess: I appreciate the honest advice. I have realized that my editing skills at 3AM is nowhere near a functional state. Now, I know haha. Right after reading your review, I went back and edited. Thanks again for your honest review! I'm curious what you think of this chapter, so let me know! Hopefully less mistakes here, haha. Thanks again :DD

BlueKaZeBlack: I'm delighted that you enjoyed this chapter. I appreciate your enthusiasm ^^And yes, Makoto shall prepared to be slayed by Rin. Tehee. Enjoy this next chapter =]

Empecool: Hahaha, your review makes me smile. I haven't been writing anything but essays and more essays these past few years, so getting back to writing fanfic was a bit of a challenge. I'm still adjusting, and the adjustment is made easier with support and encouragement like yours! THANK YOU :3 And yes, of course, more fluffy smut soon in future chapters ;D

Sinsidhe: Same here—never again, will I see an umbrella the same way. I've used it shamelessly in my story and now…it will be a shameless reminder of HaruxRin. Hehe ;D …I found it very hard to take when I realized that the episode wasn't coming out until 2 weeks! I was like, 'WHATISTHISMADNESS?!'

iMakeMistakes: I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter :D Yes, it is very hard to do that in alleyways nowadays, especially with a very dedicated Mako-chan prowling the streets for Haru-chan. Teehee. Enjoy this chapter!

Tarouchoo: 0.0 if Makoto found them a bit later…perhaps a permanent mental scar? Haha

DerpsAllNightLong: Hahaha…MakoxHaru versus RinxHaru, I love them both. Enjoy this chapter!

StarLIghtsoxo: Haha, I like cruel xP Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Latheia: Although it wasn't my original intention to make the chapter seem this way, I saw what you meant in your review so I changed it ASAP so it was more consensual. Thanks for your input!

Lulussi: Poor Mako-chan. Being hated by Rin and now by the readers for interrupting a crucial moment bwahahaha. Enjoy this one!

FlameMetal: Kudos for being in school during the summer! Motivation right there xD HAHA…I love your response to how Haru learned to kiss ;D And yes, Mako's all too good timing is simply too cruel! Enjoy this chapter!

The-l0llip0p: Thank you for loving this fic :D I greatly appreciate it! Thank you for your kind words. You have motivated me!

Pennamesareforfancypeople: Ahahaha….oh my, your scenario with Nagisa made me laugh out loud. The image is too hilarious XDDDDD ….Enjoy this chapter!

Harukaze Saku-chan126: Thankyouthankyouthankyou :D That means a lot to me. Thank you so much! I hope that you continue to enjoy this fic!

PotatoShavings: And I love you, reader! :D

Abskjg: I love your remarks and smiley icons for each chapter in your review. They make me laugh. I wonder which emoticon you'll use for this chapter.

Starfruit-kitten: Haha, poor Rin is getting all the reader's sympathy and Mako-chan is getting all the hate vibes. Bwahahaha. Enjoy this next chapter!

Warrior Nun: :D I'm glad you enjoyed the smex and rain combo ;DD

Roach: Thank you for your encouraging and motivational review! I hope I will not disappoint and that you thoroughly enjoy this next chapter!

Danithzdragneel: Thank you very much :D I hope that this continues to be your favorite fic! Please enjoy this next chapter!

Chessie: Here you go! Sorry for the wait ^^;

Erika Karisawa's New Sidekick: Hahaha…I appreciate the nosebleed.

TynxCann: Sorry for the long wait but here's finally progress! Please enjoy!

Nidzz86: Aww, your review was very touching and motivated me to get my computer out and start writing. I've been so lazy lately so motivational reviews like yours really help me get going.

Bubble-chan93: There is more! Sorry for the long wait but it's here finally here! Progress! Enjoy!

Nozami97: Uou gave me one of those reviews that got me off my lazy butt and got my fingers start moving on the keyboard. Your kind words and motivation really got me going and fueled me to finish this chapter. Yes yes, you can call me Ramyun-senpai. It's not strange at all. I like Ramyun :D hehe. Thanks again, Nozami! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Purecarnation: Thanks for enjoying the story's progression! Hope you enjoy this one! Hehe…it shouldn't be long before Makoto finds out ;DD

Cakoir: Your review was so sweet and made me smile :] Thank you for your kind words. I am glad that this fanfiction has been good for you and I truly hope that you will continue to enjoy it! I'm curious about what you think about this chapter! Enjoy! Bon appetite!

AbbeyActon: Sorry for the long wait T.T Here's progress finally! I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story! Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_Achoo_—"

Haruka sniffed, rubbing his nose. It had been like this since he woke up this morning.

"Haru, I t_old _youthat you'd get sick after running out in the rain like that," Makoto sighed. He sat beside Haruka's futon, cross-legged, stirring the bowl of porridge that he prepared for the boy.

Tucked under his blanket (because Makoto gave him no other option), the raven-haired boy stared glumly up at the ceiling. He had given up protesting against his friend in regards to the state of his health. In the midst of their argument, a convenient headache came pounding into his head which Makoto found as a signal to promptly send him back into bed.

So now, on this fine and sunny Saturday morning, he was sick in bed.

"Haru-chan, open up…_ahhhhhh_…"

And Makoto was nursing him.

"Don't call me, Haru-chan," Haruka mumbled, turning his head away from the spoonful of porridge that the brunette held out. Makoto smiled, warmed by the familiarity of Haruka's response to his nickname.

Pretending to be upset and complain, Makoto pouted. "How can I have such a stubborn patient?"

Haruka averted his eyes. "There's no fish in there," He mumbled.

"No fish today for you," Makoto pressed the spoonful of porridge against Haruka's lips, urging the boy to open his mouth. Haruka whipped his head left and right, refusing. "You need something clean in your stomach."

"Mmph…rghhp," Haruka responded, lips still clammed shut to prevent Makoto from shoveling porridge into his mouth.

"Stop…resisting…." Makoto clenched his teeth in an effort to break past stubbornly clamped lips with the spoon.

"Rmmphh…rrghh….!"

"Haru!"

Makoto was on the verge of giving up when the bedroom door suddenly slammed open with a long _BANG_.

Haruka flinched.

A gleam reflected in Makoto's eyes as he saw a golden opportunity.

"AGH! MMRPH…" Haruka yelped just as Makoto thrust a spoonful of porridge into his mouth. The boy sat up, coughing and shooting daggers with his glare.

"Wah, Haru-chan, we heard you had a fever but it seems like you have a bad cough too," Nagisa frowned, studying the coughing boy in bed with concerned eyes.

The taller male standing beside the blonde pushed his red glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Perhaps I can take a closer look at it. Then I can properly diagnose you after taking all the symptoms into consideration."

Makoto laughed nervously, fully aware of Haruka's glare.

"What brings you two here?" The brunette questioned.

"When you told me that Haruka-senpai was sick, I, of course, had to visit!" Nagisa replied. Haruka felt an unsettling dizziness starting in his head as the blonde bounced and twirled around the bedroom, dramatically reenacting his devastated reaction when he heard the news from Makoto.

"And I guess Nagisa dragged you along too?" Makoto chuckled, looking up at Rei.

"Nagisa told me and asked for some help on getting some things for Haruka-senpai," Rei began, looking at Haruka who had laid down and shrunk deeper under his blanket. In the background still, an ignored Nagisa continued his dramatic act, unaware that his three-man audience had moved on.

"Oh?" Makoto cocked his head.

Rei held up a grocery bag. "The ingredients for the best fever medicine."

"…what ingredients?" Makoto asked, staring at the bag with a somewhat nervous feeling.

With a push of his glasses, Rei seemed to reflect a look that made both Haruka and Makoto feel very uneasy. "Apricot kernel, glycyrrhiza root, cinnamon bark, and ephedra plant…." The boy grinned widely, holding up his grocery bag of herbs as if a light of glory was downcast on it. "It has no side effects unlike pharmaceuticals and will decrease levels of cytokines just as well!"

"Isn't Rei amazing? Now Haruka can be cured in no time!" Nagisa chirped, returning from his dramatic endeavor. Rei took the blonde's praise with a flustered look.

"Well…I simply did a bit research from before when others asked," Rei said humbly.

Haruka stared at the bag dangling from Rei's fingers, looking as if he was seriously debating on whether to run the hell out of the house or not.

It was one thing to have Makoto nurse him. But to have Rei _and _Nagisa too!?

The blonde cheerfully dropped down beside Haruka with a reassuring smile shinning across his features. "You just stay here, okay, Haru? Rei and I will go make you your medicine!"

Makoto caught the horror-struck look in Haruka's widened eyes as they watched Rei and Nagisa exit the room with a bag of, what Haruka had identified as, his taste bud's worst nightmare.

"Don't," Makoto caught the raven-haired boy's shoulder just as he sprung out from his blankets, in what Makoto suspected to be a hasty escape. "Yes, it'll taste bad but it'll help you get better sooner."

"…I don't trust the two making medicine for me," Haruka remarked.

"I'm sure they will be—" A loud bang from the kitchen cut Makoto's sentence short. "…just fine."

* * *

"…I'm _telling _you, it's for your own good!"

"Hold STILL!"

"Don't let him go!"

"QUICK! Grab his feet!"

"Squeeze his nose! _Squeeze _it!"

With three desperate nurses, and an even _more _desperate patient, World War III was wreaking havoc on the bedroom floor.

Rei placed his feet firmly on either side of Haruka's hips, slowly crouching down and leaning towards the boy with a mug in his hands. Underneath him was Makoto, teeth clenched, sweat rolling down his forehead, as he held down the sick boy's lower half like his life depended on it. Just as deeply focused was Nagisa, taking care of Haruka's upper half, as he pressed down the victim's chest with one hand and squeezed his nose with the other.

It was truly a magnificent display of teamwork.

"We've got you restrained now, Haru," Rei said, positioning the straw extending from the mug in his hand at Haruka's lips. Haruka struggled, but under Makoto's strong grip, his lower half couldn't budge. And under Nagisa's firm hold, he wasn't able to move his upper half. For how much smaller the blonde was in comparison, he sure was strong. _Too _strong.

"Come on," Rei cajoled, pushing the straw for Haruka's lips to grant it entrance into his mouth. Haruka resisted.

"Just drink it, Haru-chan!" Nagisa chirped. Haruka glared, his body wanting nothing more badly than to be released from his friends' grasps. Especially his nose. Nagisa was holding on a bit _too_ firmly.

"If you take this medicine, you'll get well sooner," Haruka narrowed his eyes as Makoto spoke. "The sooner you get better, the sooner you get to swim." At the sound of those words, he felt a sudden sensation of capitulation settling in.

_Medicine or swim?_

_Medicine._

_Swim._

_Medicine….or…_

_Damn it._

There was an uproarious chorus of cheers as Haruka bit down on the straw and sucked the liquid, although with much reluctance as his darkened eyes did not hesitate to show. Makoto sighed with relief, releasing his hands from Haruka. Nagisa swiped a fist across his forehead, using the other hand to high-five his teammates. Rei simply smiled with a hint of smug satisfaction gleaming behind his glasses.

While the three males had finally released Haruka from their grasp, their eyes fixed intensely on the boy, seeking any hint that would disclose renewed resistance.

Fully aware of this dangerous situation, Haruka remained still and silent until every drop of the (disgusting) herbal medicine had thoroughly tortured his taste buds, leaving his buds to curse its assailants.

"See, it wasn't that hard, now was it?" Makoto smiled in good humor, taking the empty cup that Haruka held out tiredly.

A satisfied Rei stood up, pushing his glasses back. "I guess we'll take our leave now. Haruka should get some rest so he can fully recover."

"Right," Makoto said, standing up too, although somewhat reluctantly as he would've preferred to stay by the boy's side to make sure he was okay. He looked at the clock. It wasn't even noon yet. "I'll come by later today to check up on you."

"Take care, Haru-chan!" Nagisa chirped, waving his hand in the air as he followed Rei out of the bedroom.

At the doorway, Makoto stood and gazed at Haruka, who was lying in bed. His eyes met Haruka's.

"Sleep well, okay?" The brunette smiled warmly. "So you can swim soon."

"I know," Haruka mumbled.

Makoto chuckled and with one last look, he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Haruka's eyes fluttered open.

How long had he been asleep?

The boy groaned, turning onto one side as the blanket shifted with his changing position.

Haruka felt significantly better.

Maybe the medicine actually worked. His face didn't feel as hot, for one. The pounding headache was gone, so that was good. But his mouth felt extremely dry. Haruka groaned again, slowly easing his body up into a sitting position.

Water would be good right now.

Releasing a yawn, he stepped out into the hallway and made his way towards the kitchen.

Haruka had just been relieved of his headache, but it now threatened to come pounding back in full force when he took in the state of his kitchen with widened eyes. Dirty pots and bowls scattered across the counter. Was that a _spill_ on the floor?

_Rei and Nagisa…._

The raven-haired boy groaned, trying not to think too much of it for the sake of his own sanity.

He turned on the faucet and leaned over the sink. Haruka let the cold water run across his face. It felt so good.

Makoto would probably yell at him for this if he were here. After all, Haruka had ran off into the rain and got sick just yesterday. And now he was dunking his head under a faucet of running cold water.

"_You'll get sick in the rain!" _Makoto's voice echoed in his mind.

_Rain…._

…_Rain…_

…_Rin?_

_Rain, Rin, and him._

_Yesterday._

_Wait—Rin…_

_SHIT!_

Haruka's head shot up from the sink. His eyes frantically searched for a clock, and his heart sunk when he sighted the digits glowing across the screen.

2:13 PM.

"_2PM. Tomorrow. Meet me here." _He recalled Rin's words. Maybe Rin had been joking and wasn't actually serious about meeting up.

But then again, he did seem pretty serious with the way he held Haruka's eyes.

The raven-haired boy shook his head.

Even so, he probably left by now. Rin is much too impatient. Standing in the alley for more than five minutes would be a pain for him. Rin wouldn't wait this long for him.

Would he?

Haruka clenched the faucet, twisting it one way to turn it off. Contemplating, he watched the last remaining droplets trickle from the head of the faucet.

_Drip._

He wouldn't.

_Drip._

He would.

_Drip._

He really wouldn't.

_Drip._

He would.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Haru and medicine...haha...how did you feel about this chapter? Would Rin wait for Haru? Hm.

ALSO, I feel like I should title my chapters but I wanted to hear your guys' ideas and opinions on chapter titles so you guys can be part of it too haha! :DD I look forward to your thoughts!

I had lots of fun writing this chapter, so hopefully you had some fun reading this chapter too! Thanks everyone for motivating me! I have to confess that 'update' and 'quick' don't go into the same sentence for me...but hearing your guys' thoughts always bring that next chapter out :DD Hope you look forward to the next chapter. Thanks again for all your kind words, motivation, and support! Love you =]


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Dun dun dun…chapter update! ENJOY :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Free!

* * *

As usual...my reply because I love you all :3

Creepy-Pasta-Anime-Fangirl: Woah…being able to sit through 7 whole chapters deserves applauses from me. When I try to do that, my eyes get tired . Maybe my eyes are week haha. When I'm watching anime or manga, I'm like "…Must. Keep. WATCHING!" I am overjoyed that this is one of your favorite stories! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Angelfire246: Ay, ay, I'll try ;D!

StainedSculpture: Haha, you shall find out if poor Haru sees Rin :DD Enjoy!

abskjg: I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter! I know…Nagisa is so cute . I always like the cute, small, adorable blondies in animes. They bring me such joy! You bring up a good point regarding the pm option. I just didn't want to single out those without accounts. But I see your point. I'll make it an option and announce it at the end of this chapter! Thanks for bringing it up!

RayFelle: And…I LOVE YOU SO MUCH for reading :D Thank you!

Lazy Cheetay: I'm glad that Chapter 7 entertained you :D Writing comedy had never been my strong point so I'm glad that it was able to entertain you!

BlueKaZeBlack: Hahaha. I wonder what you'll think of this chapter, especially the beginning. Teehee :D

Willow Everdeen: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed chapter 6! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Purecarnation: Ahaha…I'm sure if Haru bumped into any of his friends, they would (Makoto especially) would drag him back home. Wonder if this will happen…hmmm…enjoy this chapter :D

Guest: Thank you for pointing out my typos! I'll go change them XD Glad you're enjoying this story so far!

Huge fan: Awww…I have a huge fan. Haha :DD You're so sweet…your words make me very happy. Your words truly make me happy and motivate me to crank this chapter out. Please enjoy ^^

FlameMetal: Sorry that there wasn't any RinxHaru action in the previous chapter. I promise more in the forseeable future :D Omigod…school during the summer in your country? I don't think I could survive T.T haha. How long is summer vacation for you then? My summer break is nearly over…so sad T.T

Tacitamura: I'm so glad that you thought that this chapter was amusing! Comedy isn't my forte but I'm glad that I was able to amuse you! Enjoy this chapter!

Animecherryblossem33: Aww yay! I'm glad that I was able to nail Nagisa and Rei :DD Thankfully they have very distinctive (and loveable) personality so it's not as hard to write in character for them haha. I feel like Haruka is harder to write in character for because sometimes he's kind of unpredictable. But that's just me maybe haha. Enjoy this chapter :DD

DerpsAllNightLong: Hehehe. The struggle is real! :D This anime makes shipping so hard XP I'm not even sure which pair I ship more over the other!

Jumbled thoughts keep me up: Your review seriously made me laugh out loud and made me smile. Especially when you said that Makoto is like a mother hen when it comes to Haruka. Now that you mention it, it's SO true. Mother Hen Makoto…bwahahahaha…that's absolutely hilarious yes, there is something about a onesided HaruxRin that makes it appealing, as sadistic as it is. I feel you xD …I'm really glad to hear that you've enjoyed this series so far! Curious to hear what you think about this chapter!

Lanessa29: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter! Hehehe..I wonder if this chapter will satisfy your curiosity ;D

rainbow in the sky : Ahahaha, Rin helping sick Haru. Maybe you shall encounter that in the chapters of the foreseeable future ;D Enjoy this chapter!

AbbeyActon: I hope this chapter came out quick enough. I take so long to update T.T …I'm so slow, I'm sorry haha. Enjoy this chapter :DD!

SinSidhe: Haha thanks for your thoughts on titles for chapters. Maybe I'll just keep them as numbers. I'm lazy xP Or maybe one day, I'll get some inspiration for chapter titles. Teehee. Well, enjoy this chapter :DDD I'm curious to know what you think about it!

Harukaze Saku-chan126: You weren't the only one hoping for more RinxHaru in this chapter. Don't worry, more of that action to come soon ;D Enjoy! Bon appetite!

Tacitamura: I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter and find it well written. I try ^^; ENJOY this chapter! Teehee.

Pennamesareforfancypeople: Hahaha Rei is your waifu XD That's cute. I think that he'd make a good wife though. He'd have the solution to everything. Almost everything at least haha. Enjoy this chapter!

And I'm just a wallflower: Your words were incredibly motivating. I am so overjoyed to see that you like this story and I appreciate the shoutout :D Thank you wallflower ^^

Nozomi97: I hope this chapter satisfied your imagination haha. Don't worry, I've got the next couple of chapters planned out ahead, and you're guess isn't actually to far off ;DD Hehe. As usual, many thanks for your motivating words, nozomi-chan ^^ Enjoy this chapter!

Gliuu: Thanks for pointing out the mistake! I changed it as soon as I saw your review! Thanks again :D Enjoy this chapter!

Pinkpanda1: Thankyouthankyou! I'm very glad that you love this story :D Please enjoy this chapter pinkpanda-chan!

Chocoxdragon: Aww you're so sweet! Hopefully this chapter didn't seem too long of a wait haha. Please enjoy :D

Aetoii: Ahahaha. I appreciate the squeal you had when you saw this new chapter :D Maybe you squealed again when this chapter came out? Hahaha. ENJOY!

PinkSugarDust: Whew…to hear that the chapter 7 was hilarious is such a burst of relief to me. Comedy isn't my forte so I was actually pretty nervous to hear about the reception of the chapter. Thanks, pinksugardust-chan! :D Enjoy this next chapter!

Ren-chan Jinguji: Haha, I love Rei and Nagisa so much. No matter what scene, those two will always liven up the scene hehehe. I'm still debating on chapter titles…. In the meantime…ENJOY this chapter :DDDD

Warrior Nun: Hopefully this chapter answers your question on how hardcore Rin is to wait for him ;D Enjoy!

Erika Karisawa's New Sidekick: I'm curious to know what you're reaction is to the last part of this chapter. Hehe ;D

Cutespider: Awwwww! Seriously?! I can't believe you started shipping HaruxRei because of this series. * does a victory dance * ! I'm so happy right now. Life accomplished! Hahaha XDDD

LegacyofBlood: Here's the next chapter haha. Hopefully that wasn't too long of a wait! Haha… Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Haruka bent forward, leaning his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath. He winced as he shifted his gaze up, still gasping for air as he carefully scanned his surroundings. Like any Saturday afternoon, a great number of lively pedestrians swarmed the shopping streets. Mothers firmly holding their children by their hands. Couples clinging onto each other. Friends busily chatting. But no crimson head could be spotted on the street.

His heart sank.

He had checked the alley just a moment ago, only to find a stray cat lazily pacing back and forth.

Haruka had run along the entire block, frantically searching for a hint of crimson among the ocean of heads. But with no success.

Rin had probably gotten sick of waiting. He wouldn't wait this long. Or maybe he wasn't serious in the first place and never showed up.

Whatever the reason was, Haruka couldn't ignore the pain throbbing in his chest.

What was this?

Disappointment?

Haruka shook his head, objecting to his initial thought before he forced himself upright. His mask of nonchalance once again spread across his features.

His mouth felt very dry again. Probably from sprinting all the way here from home.

Water would be good.

He caught sight of a bursting water fountain only twenty or so steps away, which sat at the center of the plaza. Along the perimeter of the plaza were blocks of small but busy shops, which stretched long and far enough for any shopaholic's money-dumping marathon.

Haruka bit his lips, resisting the strong urge to strip and dive into the water fountain. The water bursting and streaming down from the statues in the fountain glittered under the warm sunlight. Reflecting the light, the water seemed to twinkle, almost winking at him teasingly.

Thankfully, he spotted a small family grocery store, which was among the shops that neighbored the alley. For a moment, Haruka's gaze shifted between the store's automatic door, the alley, and the street. His mind internally battled against itself, debating on either getting water or waiting for a sign of crimson.

Haruka stared at the empty alleyway. There wasn't a shadow in sight.

Rin either never came or got tired of waiting.

Taking one last, long gaze at his surrounding, Haruka began his way to the grocery store.

* * *

_Ding ding!_

An automated bell immediately sounded as he stepped past the automatic doors. A blast of cold air welcomed him into the store, along with the cashier who greeted him with a nod of her head. The air conditioning felt blissful against his skin, which was probably abnormally warmer than usual because of his sprint.

Water. Water.

Haruka navigated along the walls of doors, peering at the endless displays of bottles and cartons. Getting water proved harder than he thought though. There was an astounding variety to the waters. Different bottle sizes. Different brands. Different images tacked onto the bottles.

He sighed. This variety was going to give him a headache.

For a moment, Haruka simply stood with the door opened contently, making his indecision an excuse to feel the stream of especially cool air blow against his face.

"_Achoo—"_

Haruka sniffed, rubbing his nose. He envisioned Makoto's disapproving shake of a head, then him yelling at how it's not good to stand there with cold air blowing straight at him. Especially when he got sick from standing in the rain yesterday.

Rain. Rin.

That annoying sensation came throbbing back into his chest again. Choosing to ignore it, Haruka focused on the array of bottled water before him. His narrowed eyes shifted from bottle to bottle, meriting them by what he saw on the bottle's design.

Then his eyes brightened.

At the left end of the second row was a dolphin printed next to the bottle's logo. Haruka decided that he'd buy that bottled water.

Thankfully, there was no line so the waiting time for his desert-dry mouth and its eagerly awaited water was minimized. He could almost feel his mouth tingle excitedly with the thought of cold, wet relief only moments away form becoming a reality.

"Is this all?" The cashier, a slender woman in her 20's, asked as Haruka placed the bottled water on the counter.

Haruka nodded in response.

"120 yen, please," she said as she rung up the bottled water.

He slipped his hand into his left pant pocket and reached in. Then he froze.

The cashier cocked her head sideway, giving a puzzled look to the wide-eyed boy in front of her. "…is everything alright?"

Haruka switched his hand and dug into his right pant pocket, digging in until he felt the bottom.

Nothing.

His hands ran into his back pockets in unison.

Nothing.

His hands slid down the length of his shirt. It had no pockets.

Disbelieved, Haruka looked at the bottled water and then at the cashier. He swallowed hard, his throat already sobbing. He had sprinted out of the house after hastily throwing on a change of clothes. Now he was alone. And _penniless_.

"_Here_." Haruka and the casher jumped as a fistful of coins were slapped onto the counter. "That should cover it."

Speechless, Haruka stared at the coins that had suddenly appeared on the counter in front of him. A 100 yen coin. Two ten yen coins.

_120 yen!_

A rush of relief overcame Haruka. His throat leapt for joy. He began to turn around, speaking words of gratitude to his benefactor. "Thank y—" Haruka suddenly stopped.

He just stared.

"Please take your water," the cashier said kindly from behind him.

"Stop staring," the crimson-headed male in front of Haruka said. "There's a line gathering behind us. Let's go."

Haruka whipped around to grab his bottled water, thank the cashier, and stumbled speechlessly behind the taller male.

"Why are you here?" the raven-haired boy managed when the two finally reached outside the store.

Rin narrowed his eyes. "What, you thought I left?"

Haruka nodded, slowly and hesitantly.

Rin sighed, running his hand through his mess of crimson hair. "I was waiting the entire time at the alley way, but then I spotted Gou and my swim team captain outside so I ducked into this store..."

"And spied on them from the store's window," Haruka supplied plainly.

Rin folded his arms across his chest as he defended himself, "I'm her older brother. I should know what's going on."

"Maybe she'd tell you if you answered her calls every now and then," Haruka remarked.

The crimson-haired boy narrowed his eyes. "You're changing the subject. Don't forget that you're _very _late."

There was a deep sinking feeling in the pit of Haruka's stomach. He was guilty. And he knew it.

"Sorry," Haruka said quietly, finding it hard to hold eye contact with the frowning male in front of him.

For a few moments, Rin simply stared at Haruka, frowning. But the _"I'm really sorry"_ look in Haruka's eyes, which peered at Rin from his curtain of raven-colored hair made the boy's frustration and disappointment from waiting so long slowly weaken, second by second. Rin's face couldn't help but soften when he saw how sincerely guilty Haruka looked. "Well since you're late, you have to pay a hefty price," Rin said, not sounding as harsh as Haruka expected.

"Price…?" Haruka blinked.

Rin slipped his hand into his pocket. "Here," he handed Haruka a small rectangular sheet of paper that he had taken out of his pocket. "This is how you'll repay your debt."

Haruka stared at the bolded words printed across the paper. First with curiosity, then with complete surprise. This was a ticket to…

"…the aquarium?"

Haruka's eyes widened, lifting his gaze to meet Rin's, who immediately broke eye contact and turned his back to the raven-haired boy. This way, Haruka wouldn't be able to witness the flustered expression that had suddenly overcame the boy's features.

"I-if you don't want to go, then just say so," Rin couldn't believe he was doing this. This was so goddamn embarassing. His throat was burning from all the embarrassing words that slipped through it and past his lips. Rin grit his teeth, preventing himself exploding from sheer humiliation "I'll go find someone else to go with."

Silence.

Rin waited.

No response.

"Forget it," Rin growled, setting a foot forward, away from Haruka. "Just throw it away."

Suddenly, the crimson-haired boy felt a light tug from behind. Haruka's fingers caught the hem of Rin's shirt as he spoke two words. But the two words were enough to make Rin's heart jolt.

"I'll go."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooolahlah...is this a RinxHaru date we see =000? What animal should they see first :D? Otters? Dolphins? SHARKS 0.0

It's been brought to my attention that replying to reviews via PM is more personable and also allows you to reply so if you would like me to reply to your review via PM in future chapters, simply end your review with [PM] and I'll get the message. Otherwise, I'll simply reply here (so those without accounts, don't worry!). Love you all!

Thanks for reading :DD! Love you!


End file.
